The instant invention relates generally to locking devices and more specifically it relates to a timer controlled lock operating device for a refrigerator which provides a predetermined periods of time that a person is unable to gain access into the refrigerator to obtain food.
There are available various conventional locking devices which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.